Hitherto, problems in medical treatment, such as intradialytic hypotensive situations for example, have been reduced or corrected by retrospective control. Thus, an intervention such as the reduction of the ultrafiltration rate (UF rate) has only been performed in the event of a hypotensive episode.
Symptomatic, intradialytic hypotensive situations pertain to the most common complications during dialysis treatment. One of the main causes of these hypotensive situations is the imbalance between the UF rate and the refill process, i.e. the subsequent flow of water from the intracellular space and the interstitium into the intravasal space. For the purpose of reducing and avoiding such hypotensive situations, various techniques have been developed, which are based on biofeedback systems. Possible control parameters for stabilizing the hemodynamic circulation of the patient are e.g. the blood pressure (BD) and the relative blood volume (RBV). Candidates for adjustable parameters are the temperature (DT) of the dialysis liquid, the ultrafiltration rate (UFR or UF rate), and the conductivity (LF) of the dialysis liquid. All these control parameters or adjustment parameters coalesce in different combinations and with various reciprocal effects.